Saw your face, heard your name
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: England could never understand how Japan was so beautiful, her silky black hair and big brown eyes sent her heart a flutter. But she can't find the courage to tell her so. Japan feels the same way. So France and America decide to do something about it, hoping to bring the two together at last. Fem Asakiku, Female JapanxFemale England, Minor Fem FRUS, *Oneshot*, Yuri/Lesbian


**Another AsaKiku Nyo fanfic, though I don't know if anyone reads them**

 **Minor hinted Nyo FRUS**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

England sat at her seat gripping the paperwork in her hands like a vice. Her cheeks flushed red as she stared at Japan over her notes. She probably looked like some form of perv but she didn't care. She just couldn't help herself, Japan was just so beautiful she couldn't avert her gaze. Such silky soft black hair, how it mirrored her face and shone in the light. Her skin like alabaster, so perfect.

Her big brown eyes like chocolate, Japan was so beautiful it hurt. She was like an angel incarnate, such perfection it was unreal. Her heart racing faster the longer she looked at her. She had never felt this way about anyone before, she was so happy that she couldn't contain herself. Feeling her mind go into a haze whenever she was around her. She really had it bad for Japan.

But she didn't have the courage to confess these feelings for her, though they lay within her heart constantly. Whenever she was around her, her mind went into a haze and she stumbled through her words. Thus never being able to tell Japan how she felt, yet just happy to be around her. For that was enough for her, at least for now.

Meanwhile, France who had been sitting nearby spotted England staring. She had been acting odd for some time which she found confusing. Until she realized whom England's gaze had been directed at. She chuckled in amusement, a large smile on her face. It seems England had fallen in love with Japan, how adorable. It seemed the little girl who used to cry and sulk had grown into a woman.

When had she grown up so fast, time had just flown by. It made her want to cry, seeing England become a woman before her very eyes. She then leaned towards the British female subtly. "Just tell her how you feel Angleterre" she whispered quietly. She would never know if Japan felt the same way if she didn't. Besides, she thought the two would make such a cute couple.

England may have been awkward and sometimes clumsy, but she was a sweet girl deep down. Though not as good a cook as herself, she was very talented in the kitchen. If not somewhat perverted too. She knew she and Japan shared many hobbies and interests, making them the perfect pair. Able to look past one another's faults and truly love each other.

England's cheeks heated, and she pouted _"Mind your own business frog!"_ she snapped quietly. This was none of her business, so she needn't interfere, besides she knew what she was like. France had been teasing her since they were kids. Never taking her seriously and always taking the time to patronize her or show off in some way.

France chuckled under her breath, England had grown up so much, but she hadn't changed a bit. She was experiencing her first real love, confused by these emotions inside of her heart. "L'amour est ci beau, n'est-ce pas?" France sighed dreamily. It was truly one of the most wonderful and powerful feelings in the world. Bringing people together in times of darkness.

As the nation of love, she supported romance in all of its forms. Be it attraction to the same gender, the opposite gender, both genders like herself or even platonic love for friends or family. Such a thing should not matter, love knew no bounds. It was one of the strongest emotions out there, capable of making a person do anything they dreamed of.

England shifted, still blushing profusely. But she could not agree with France's statement, she was honestly the happiest she had ever been in a long time. Having never felt such a passionate love before. She then averted her gaze bashfully to admire Japan again fondly "Oui" she replied gently. She was not as well adapted to the French language as France, but she knew the basics.

France then chuckled, this was the cutest thing she had ever seen in a long time. A large smile spreading across her face, this called for a celebration indeed. This was truly a special moment. Perhaps she should invite England out for drinks, or take her out shopping and buy her some new outfits to impress Japan as it where.

Meanwhile, England pouted not enjoying how France was loving being right. Showing her superiority of being able to read her better than anyone, which she really hated. She hid her face behind her paperwork with embarrassment while France continued to tease her. Hoping the meeting would be over soon so she could escape this.

* * *

Japan sat in her seat, watching France and England talk. The British nations face flushed red and a mischievous smile spread across the French female's face. They acted so familiarly with one another. She had never seen England so flustered and beside herself before, it was truly an unusual sight to see as she was always so serious.

A sense of uneasiness flowing through her body, she knew that France and England had known each other a very long time. She couldn't help but worry that they may be together. I mean it would make sense after all, France was awfully fond of England and they were always together. Relationships of a romantic manner were bound to develop over time.

America saw Japan's troubled look and leaned towards her casually. As her best friend and the heroine, she would never let her suffer with her problems alone. She would be there for her no matter what. "Japan? You look down girl, what's bugging you?" she asked curiously. She had something on her mind all morning and she was pretty worried.

Japan blushed, surprised at being found out. She averted her gaze quickly, her black hair shielding her face "I… its nothing America-san" she stammered bashfully. Hoping that the latter would leave the subject alone and not press further. She couldn't admit to her she had a crush on England, it was far too embarrassing.

America blinked, she could tell that Japan was lying but she didn't know why. She then peered at England across the table who seemed flustered as France obviously teased her about something. She then turned back to Japan, spotting her peering at England from the corner of her eye. A small smile spreading across her cheeks when she began to realize what was happening.

"Got a thing for England huh?" America replied with a cocky grin, her tone playful. She had sensed there was something going on between them for a while but had questioned whether it was just close friendship or more. The two had built a strong relationship together and shared many common hobbies as individuals.

She had been raised by England since she was a small nation, she had been like a mother to her. Helping her to become the person she was today, teaching her everything she knew. She loved England a lot, but in a completely platonic and sisterly way. Knowing how sad she had been when she grew up and became independent.

Japan blushed again, only this time her face was as red as the Camelia's that grew in her garden. Bowing her head so her hair covered her red face like a black curtain. But yes, she did indeed have a crush on England. Her feelings taking root like a plant and slowly blossoming from a small bud into a bright flower with outstretched petals.

America smiled and placed a hand on Japan's shoulder supportively. She understood her shyness, but she really had nothing to worry about "She may seem bossy, but deep down she's a kind person. She'll make you happy Japan" she reassured her fondly. England was the type of girl who was shy, but ultimately spoiled their lover with affection.

She had found her, raised her, then let her go when he fought for her independence and won. She dealt with the heartbreak for centuries, carrying it in her heart for a long time. Later becoming proud of her ex ward and all of her accomplishments, able to move on from her past. Able to tolerate and look past all of her shit, scolding her when she got into trouble.

She was truly a good role model to her, independent, loving and yet wise. She did so much for her, never asking for anything in return. She deserved her own happiness now, to find her own happy end. England had grown closer to Japan since their union as allies, centuries ago when England decided to come out of isolation. The two going against their bosses despite the fact that they were not comfortable with them becoming allies.

Japan smiled gratefully at America, glad she had someone like her to pour out her troubles to "Arigato, America-san" she replied in a thankful tone. It meant a lot to hear her encouragement, knowing the strong bond she shared with England. Giving her a small boost of courage she never knew she needed before this.

* * *

England slowly cleaning up her desk covered in paperwork, picking it up carefully so that it was still in order. Then placed it into her briefcase, being sure not to forget anything. After such a long and awkward meeting, she couldn't wait to get back to her hotel room and make a nice cup of tea. Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so confronted.

Japan quietly approached the brit, holding her satchel close to her tightly. It was now or never, if she never acted on her feelings she may miss her chance that fate had given her. "Nice to see you again England-san" she replied politely, her tone hesitant. She had hoped to speak to her sooner, but she had things to do. Which she felt bad for.

England looked up and smiled at Japan politely "Hello Sakura, you look well" she replied kindly. Even now, gazing into her eyes she felt like she was in some form of beautiful dream. She couldn't believe how lovely she was, she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. Like she was dancing on a cloud, never wanting to wake up.

Japan was taken aback by her forwardness, often surprised by how mature she was. No wonder she had raised America so well despite doing so all by herself. It showed a lot of personal strength. She clenched her satchel for comfort, trying to muster up what courage she had. "England-san, by any chance are you and France-san…. Dating?" she asked anxiously, her voice trailing off at the last part.

They were awfully friendly with each other, sharing a long history together. For them to be involved with each other would be understandable, as one could grow feelings for the latter over a period of time. If they truly had such strong and passionate emotions for one another, she would respectively bow out and accept their relationship.

England blinked silently, utterly in awe of what Japan had just suggested. Eventually becoming panicked and flustered by what she was insinuating between them "NO! Bloody hell, no!" she snapped quickly her face a look of utter horror. Such a thing was not something she wanted. Besides, she doubted France even saw her as a woman.

The two of them had known each other since they were small nations, literally centuries. She was like an older sister to her when they were young, looking out for her though often teased her. They may not have always gotten along, but France had been her longest ally since before she could remember. In no way could she ever see herself developing that sort of relationship with her.

Japan gave a look of relief, glad to know that she had been mistaken. However, she felt embarrassed by knowing she would have to be honest with England about her feelings. She shifted in her place awkwardly, she really liked England. Though she was aware she had some strange hobbies, she was not a bad person. She then took a deep breath "A… Aishiteru Yo, Alice-san" she replied shyly.

There, she had finally told England how she felt about her. She had faced her fears instead of running away all the time, thanks to America's words. She had been honest about the feelings that had laid in her heart for so long. Now she could only wait for her response. Tension and fear building inside of her, heavy and thick like fog.

England went quiet as Japan's words slowly sunk into her mind. Had… she just heard Japan, right? Her own face turning bright red as she realized what was going on. Shock all but overwhelming her. She had never thought Japan would feel the same way she did. That her feelings would be mutual, let alone that she would be interested in women. She was too happy for words.

She then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly as she turned to face Japan "I… I like you too Japan" she replied. After what felt like forever, she could say these words to Japan. So many time she had dreamed of this moment, now it was finally happening. Though she had expected it to be the other way around.

Japan gave a look of relief, her eyes welling up and a small smile on her face. But not really knowing what to do with herself, so she contented to taking England's hand in her own for the time being. The latter shyly taking her hand in return. The two women shyly smiling at one another, blushes colouring their cheeks as they did so.

* * *

America stood beside France proudly as the two nations watched England and Japan from the background. Having watched the whole thing take place from afar, being careful not to be noticed. Thinking that things would never unfold, afraid they would have to interfere which luckily had not been necessary at all.

France smiled brightly and chuckled, such a beautiful sight to behold "Ah, l'amour est beau n'est ce pas" she replied fondly. She felt so truly proud of this moment as the nation of love, bringing two people together. Now another couple could find happiness and blossom a passionate and sweet romance with one another.

America chuckled in amusement, her arms resting behind her head as she proudly watched her work unfold. Though no cupid, she felt happy to have helped out England with her love life. "About damn time, was getting impatient" she replied wearily. She thought they would never get together, it had been so obvious for so long.

France irked at the foul language that came from America's mouth. However, she had to agree with her statement none the less. She had sensed the chemistry and sexual tension building up between them for some time. But now, finally their love had come into fruition, all they had needed was a little push.

 **L'amour est ci beau, n'est-ce pas?-Love is beautiful is it not?**


End file.
